Troubled Love
by raidou101
Summary: It all starts with a secret. A love that puts Suze in danger. Connor can't seem to stay away from Suze, he is DETERMINED to make her see that they can be. Will Suze accept Connor, or will she die before giving him a chance? I suck at summaries, read to find out. Rai. ORIGINAL FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: So I began writing this when I was about in 8th grade which is 12 or 13 years old. I realized that the beginning might sound a bit like Twilight... but** **that's because I was really into Twilight at the time. Well enjoy~**

This story is MINE. I came up with it.

* * *

Chapter 1

I didn't think about what I was about to do. All I knew was that I had someone or something in my mind telling me to do it. The next thing I knew, I was on a plane leaning against a hard muscular chest. When I woke up I was literally freaking out, I mean wouldn't you freak out if you knew you were on a plane with someone that once tried to kill you?

So there I was freaking out in my mind, wondering how I got there. I knew I should have been getting out of my seat and looking for another place to sit. Yet, I lay there on his sexy, hard chest unable to move. All I could think about was where we were going and why I couldn't remember getting on the stupid plane. I looked up in curiosity and thought about a million questions to ask him. When I looked up our eyes met. I could sense the intensity and pure curiosity in his gorgeous hazel-green eyes.

When I tried to sit straight up, I found that I was pinned to his amazing chest with his iron-like grip. I started to blush, so I quickly looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw him chuckle. I struggled getting out of his grip until he lifted his hand off my waist. I looked at him and stared once again into his beautiful eyes.

I confess that I felt a bit of attraction towards him, but even I knew I could'nt be compared to the other girls. They were all more attractive than I could ever wish to be. Connor was his name. He had bronze colored hair. Unlike the other guys with his type of hair, he didn't spike it up or put any junk into it. He was tall and muscular, and quite attractive. His skin was tan and he had a small scar down the middle of his right eyebrow.

"Well, well, well, finally sleeping beauty decides to wake up." Connor said to me. I just straightened out and looked out the window ignoring him. "C'mon Suze, don't be like that. I said I was sorry didn't I? What can I do make it up to you? I really didn't mean to. Really, I didn't know what came over me. Please, just say something."

I tried to ignore him but I felt like I was torturing him with my silence so I asked him, "What do you even want me to say? Don't you think I wouldn't be mad? You have me in a stupid plane taking me who knows where! Even AFTER what happened!"

"All I wanted to hear was your voice." he murmured.

Could this be real? Could he actually care that much just so he could hear my voice? I didn't know what to do. I unbuckled my seat belt and stood up. Connor jerked me down and I fell heavily back in my seat. "Where do you think your going?" he said in a demanding husky voice.

"Any where but here next to you." I replied anger still lingering in my voice.

Before I could even stand up again he reached over me and half his body was on top of me. His face just a few inches away from mine. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. It felt like all the breath I had in my lungs decided to leave. His face was close enough to mine for me to feel his breath. Thankfully a flight attendant came and asked us what we wanted to drink. Connor then sat in his place and I could breathe again.

I wasn't thirsty but he asked for two glasses of water anyway. I looked out the window, but then closed the blind realizing we were flying over a cloud. I closed my eyes not wanting to have another urge to stare into his eyes and doing something I knew I would regret later in the future. Right after what seemed like forever, I felt a warm jacket being place on top of me. Right that instant I realized I was shaking.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Connor. He was staring at me with eyes burning of curiosity. He looked like he was trying not to do something _he_ would regret. When I opened the blind I saw that it was nighttime. I had fallen asleep without even realizing it. Connor was leaning towards me. Without thinking I just leaned towards him looking for warmth.

Connor seemed pleased by my reaction so he put both his arms around me, and I let him. When I woke up again I realized I was hugging him with one arm. I quickly straightened out and looked away embarrassed.

"Connor," I called to him.

"Yes?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

His lips curved into a smile. "Now _that_ is a surprise I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

**A/N****: First chapter! So I was wondering if y'all liked it? More to come in the future.**

~Raidou


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Well seeing as a few of my friends whom I showed this to, liked it. So based on their opinions and stuff(and April's new found attraction to Connor LOL) I decided to go ahead and upload Chapter 2 of this ORIGINAL fic.**

All characters/the plot belong to me. I made them up. Although a few of the character(later on in the fic) will actually be based on some of my old friends. (Note: Remember. I said I started writing this in 8 grade, which was back in '08)

Well on with the story. and as always. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

I leaned my head back trying hard not to think about what I was going to do when we landed. Should I run for it? Or should I stay with him. It was a decision I was going to have to decide when we touched land. I suddenly felt Connor's arm on my waist. Connor then pulled me close to him with one effortless swift move.

"Listen Suze, if I'm going to be with you for a whole month in a place where nobody knew where it is then you're going to at least talk to me." he said with such a hard voice, it frightened me.

"Let go of me." I said in a voice so low it didn't even seem to belong to me but to a frightened little girl. He let go immediately, aware of his tone.

"I'm sorry." he said in a low frantic voice making me wonder if he was talking to me.

I suddenly realized that he had said, _a whole month_ the thought of it made me shudder. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't look up; worried that his gaze might leave me staring at him like a total idiot, again. I decided I would try to sleep some more.

I was startled awake to find myself being carried by Connor. Had the plane landed already? Obviously the answer was right in front of me. I looked up at Connor. He was looking straightforward. I was too tired to let him put me down, so I just put my arms around his neck for better comfort. He sort of half smiled. I put my head against his chest. For once thankful that I was with him.

"Okay, you can put me down now." I said in a voice both serious and thankful.

"Oops. I don't think that's going to happen. Remember I said this was a surprise." he chuckled.

"Please," I said in a more than intended pleading voice. "Put me down."

He decided to let me down. As he put me down gently I stared into his eyes. His face expressionless. I noticed that I was still holding on to him until he freed my arms off his neck. Of course, I started too blush.

I didn't know where we were until I noticed a sign exiting the airport. It read "welcome to Japan" in many languages. I was surprised to see how he could afford two tickets from sunny south California to Tokyo Japan. I couldn't take my eyes off him, it just seemed so unreal that this could be happening. I had to look away when we got outside. He offered me his jacket, I refused it but he took it off anyway and put it around my shoulders. Like that, what girl wouldn't refuse? I slid my arms easily through the sleeves, his scent was on it. A faint hint of a smooth scent I couldn't quite put my finger around-but it was _those_ types of scents.

"So, why are we in Japan?" I asked obviously curious.

"Well, isn't this the one place you've always dreamed of going?" he said, his tone serious.

I didn't answer. His voice alone was distracting already. He stopped all of a sudden. I stopped about two feet away. He whispered something much too quiet to hear. He stepped forward towards me. In less than a second he was right in front of me, making me flinch. He was looking down at me his expression curious. He lowered his head until his face was in front of mine. Without thinking I stepped forward and now his lips were just two inches away from mine.

This didn't bother me. Somehow I wanted this to happen. Then I felt his lips touch mine softly. This was it the one thing I was waiting for. '_Dumb Susannah'_ I thought. I kissed him back. I couldn't breath but I still didn't stop and neither did he. I felt his lips turn into a smile under mine. My fingers tangled themselves in his wild hair. His fingers on my hair tangling themselves where they found space.

I pulled away much too quickly, gasping for air. I started to take a step back, but stopped short when I heard Connor chuckle. He was looking at me with strange eyes. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast. It felt like my heart wanted to rip itself out of my chest.

"Suze," he said. Apparently that was the first thing that he'd said to me since I didn't respond to the question he had asked me. "I thought you didn't want me near you. Yet, you just kissed me back. I have to confess, you're not a bad kisser. No, you're an excellent kisser. I thought you would shove me away from you and run back into the airport."

"Whoa. I didn't know you were going to say that much." I said honestly. "And seriously, you're not a bad kisser either. The truth is, I actually kinda liked it." I said too much already.

A smile was beginning to curve on the edges of his lips. I regretted saying the last part as soon as the words left my lips. He stepped toward me and I moved back. He, too, moved back. I looked down immediately not wanting to see his reaction. Right then, I realized that we didn't have any luggage.

"Um... where is our luggage?" I asked. I could hear the concern in my voice. I looked up to see his face. "You told me we were going to stay here for a whole month. Clearly I wouldn't want to be wearing the same clothes over and over again."

He laughed. "No, I guess not. But our luggage is already at my uncle's house."

I was surprised but also confused. "You have an uncle who lives in Japan?"

"Well, how else was I going to pay for a whole month in a lousy hotel? I rather spend that money for a special moment." he said. His tone serious. "Oh please, Suze, you're not mad at me are you? Come now, our ride is here." He pointed a finger past me.

He stretched a hand towards me. I refused it and he let it drop. He started to walk past me and I followed nervously behind. To my surprise I saw a very elegant car. Sure enough, this would be our ride. We reached the car and Connor opened the door for me. I stepped in and sat patiently while he got in. He laughed when he noticed the expression on my face.

I ignored him the whole way. Not sure where we were going I let out a sigh. I felt Connor's gaze on my face, but I didn't turn to see him. I was afraid that if I did, I would somehow do something really stupid. I didn't notice the car stopped until Connor had called my name.

Connor was already outside the car holding the door open for me. I slid across the seat and stepped outside. I looked up to see an amazing house. It looked two stories high. It was a mahogany color. Though there was a wide man standing in the doorway. I guessed this was Connor's uncle.

"Finally you're here." Connors uncle called out. "I was worried my driver here wouldn't recognize you."

Looking curiously at me Connor's uncle said, "So, is this your girl friend? Call me Uncle Joe, everyone does it!"

Before I said anything Connor had his uncle in a headlock. I couldn't move. Connor moved so quickly. His eyes changed color. They went from his gorgeous hazel - green to a darker color. They looked sort of purplish - reddish, and more sinister. I had only seen those kinds of eyes once. That time when he wanted to kill me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It was as if my eyes were glued in only one position where I was seeing Connor attack his own uncle.

I was about to make a run for it but then someone was tugging on Connor's jacket I was still wearing. That someone turned me around quickly and held me tightly towards them. I quickly realized that this was Connor. I stiffened beneath his arms. I was struggling to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Connor, let go of me I can't breathe. Please."

At that instant I felt his arms loosen but still holding me. This time he held me gently and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, please forgive me. He over powered my mind. Please, Suze, don't be afraid. I swear ill never hurt you. I'm sorry about that time when he overpowered me. I'm too weak, please don't go."

I heard the pleading in his voice. Swear I felt a tear drop on my neck. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were back to normal. Back to that hazel - green color I very much loved. We stared at each other for a long moment. I looked away and rested my head on his chest. I freed my arms to lock them securely around him. I felt him lifting me off the ground and taking me inside the house.

I felt like a child the way he was carrying me, but I didn't complain. Before I knew it he had gently settled me down on a soft bed big enough for two. I looked around the room admiring all the beautiful decorations. Connor sat next to me and without thinking I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulders.

Connor was the first to break the long silence. "This is your room. Your stuff is in the closet over there." - He said pointing at a door on the far left of the room - "I'll be across the hall if you need anything." without another word he stood up and started walking out the door.

I stood up and caught his sleeve before he reached the door. "Don't go. Not yet."

He turned around to look at me for a second and he said, "No, you need to rest. I have a few things to settle with Uncle Joe. Like I said, I'll be just across the hall if you need anything. Goodnight." without another word he was out the door.

I reached for the light switch above the headboard. I went over to the closet to see if my clothes were actually there. Half of my mind was hoping that Connor was wrong about the clothes. The other half was truly wishing that my clothes were there. To my relief the clothes were there. Neatly hanged.

I grabbed some clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and was headed to a door that looked like the bathroom. '_Thank goodness'_, I thought to myself. It was a bathroom. There were many white towels. There was a gorgeous white tub that looked like it could fit two grown people and still have room for a small child. I started the hot water.

While I was resting my ached sore muscles I was thinking about Connor's uncle. How did he stop? Why couldn't I see Connor's uncle while he was walking me to the house? I was annoyingly confused. I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my dripping body. I dressed quickly. After towel drying my hair I combed through it quickly. I put the clothes in a white hamper next to the tub and nearly ran out the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed of the room was Connor. He was looking down when I sat next to him.

He said, "Feel clean?"

"Um, sure lets go with that. I thought you needed to go check something with your uncle? "

"Do you mind if we leave a little early?" he replied, not answering my question. He was looking at me, waiting for my reply.

"Why?" I managed to ask him in a cracked voice. "Weren't we going to stay for a whole month here?"

"Well yes, but something occurred." he said, choosing his words carefully. "But, if you want to stay here longer we could stay. It's really your choice. Don't worry you could tell me later. Now I'm going to take you to a place that I go to calm myself down. I'm guessing I discovered it but still, you'll love it, trust me."

He said the last few words with a large smile showing white teeth. I got off the bed and he did too. He took my hand and walked me out the room.

As soon as we got out the room, I was confused. The house might be beautiful from the outside, but from the inside it looked like you could easily get lost. We took many turns; I thought we would never get out. Then, we were outside. I didn't know how or when, but we were finally outside and the sun was shining proudly over head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So how are y'all liking this so far? It's been two chapters and I haven't received any criticism, or reviews, or any. I want to know if this is actually going well or if it's hitting rock bottom. I know that things may seem confusing right now but I PROMISE things will be cleared up in later chapters. Just bear with me for a bit.**

Like always, I hope y'all are enjoying this. Keep in mind that I wrote this when I was in 8th grade! which was when I was about 13 years old or something like that. year '08 when I started to write this.

The characters of this fic are completely MINE as for the storyline. If it sounds like something else someone might have written, then it is purely coincidental.

Enjoy!  
-Raidou.

* * *

Chapter 3:

After what seemed like a very long walk, we arrived to our destination-well _his_ destination. As soon as I saw it, I froze. It was like everything that had seemed wrong just vanished. Every single one of my worries was just gone. I looked up at Connor and he was looking at me, studying my face carefully. He smiled that damn sexy crooked smile. I shifted my gaze back to what was in front of me. It was a small meadow in the middle of what seemed no where. There was what had to be _thousands_ of different kinds of flowers, some of which seemed a little out of place but somehow made it all look beautiful. Right in the middle was a small cabin, a tree next to it.

"So, Suze," he said looking forward. "Do you like it? Sure, part of it I planted, like the flowers that don't seem to blend in with the rest..." - like the little small cabin big enough for two. - "... and that big tree next to the cabin."

"How did you find this place?" I blurted out.

"I was a little kid, maybe 6, I was upset and I just ran. I guess you could say I found this place on accident or something. It's weird how you can see it all."

Okay, now I was confused, freaked out, with that feeling to start walking away slowly then start running for my life. I didn't do anything of course, so I simply asked, "What do you mean '_it's weird how you can see it all_'?"

That's when he looked at me. "After I found this and calmed down, I brought my uncle back here. He said I was crazy, that there was no '_paradise_' as I had described it, there was nothing there for him. I tried to explain it to him. He didn't listen to me. He just kept saying I was crazy. Afterwards I just decided to keep it to myself until this moment. Now I _know_ I'm not crazy."

Unable to hold his gaze for much longer, I looked away. I started walking forward to observe Connor's "paradise". Connor caught up to me and intertwined his fingers in mine. We walked together in silence, hand-in-hand. Every now and then he would stop and hug me awkwardly, or drape his arm across my shoulders. I didn't push him away, but didn't hug him back either. I just let him have his moment hugging me without any complaints or any rejection. It just felt right.

I soon got tired and sat down on the uncut grass. To break the long silence I said, "So why do you think I'm the only other human able to see this wonderful place?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure."

"Oh, I guess your uncle must have made you feel horrible back then, huh?"

"My uncle ruined my life the very first day I was born. You will never be able to understand!" his voice was suddenly angry, it was terrifying.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was too afraid to speak. I just looked at him with fear in my eyes. I struggled to shift my gaze to the ground. He let my hand go after what he said. Now I felt that my hands were empty, I felt that something has been pried off my hand leaving me with nothing but air to hold on to.

"C'mon, Suze, we have to go. It's getting late." he said through clenched teeth.

I nodded once and started walking by his side. He must have thought I walked too slowly because one second my feet were being dragged on the ground, the next they were off the floor. He was carrying me and he picked up a way faster pace than the one I was walking. I laid my head against his chest suddenly feeling very tired. Connor didn't know how his touch made me feel. He didn't know how he made me feel safe, made me feel like I had no problems to deal with and at the same time fear for my life.

* * *

When I awoke, Connor was studying me intently with those gorgeous hazel-green eyes of his. I wanted to know so much what was on his mind. He looked away as if reading my thoughts. That's when I noticed it. His face was slightly different. Something wasn't right, something was wrong with him, something unnatural, something inhuman.

"Suze," Connor said, "I just wanted to let you know we're leaving in two days. I'm sorry, this is just how it has to be. I bet you're hungry. There's a tray of food over there. Hope you like it. I just need a favor."

His eyes flashed that reddish-purplish color for less than a second. Had I blinked I would have missed it. Once he looked at me again they were back to their normal hazel-green colour. "I don't mind, Connor. Shoot. What's that favor of yours?"

He smiled. "If you like the food, you have to kiss the chef. Which of whom if you didn't know, is yours truly."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Only if it's good."

Connor went to bring the tray of food. I took a bite and goddamnit my taste buds were doing a little dance. It was so good. I wasn't about to give up so I pretended not to like it. I tried my hardest to make him believe I didn't like it but he noticed my first reaction to my first bite. I gave up. Clearly I was enjoying the food way too much to pretend I didn't. He leaned in close to me as soon as I finished. I wanted to push him away, but I didn't.

He touched my face so softly that it startled me. I felt like grabbing him and putting my lips against his. I put the tray aside and threw my hands up like if I was giving up a war.

"Okay," I said with a least forced excited voice. "I have to admit that you know how to cook. It's delicious, but with you being this close to me makes me want t-"

Connor didn't let me finish what I was about to say. He just took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back, hey a deal was a deal right? Well at least no one was there to interrupt or have any thing to say about it. I finally decided to ask about him.

"Could you let go, please," I mumbled under his lips.

"Sorry." he whispered letting my face go.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I blurted out.

He laughed like my question was some kind of joke. "What are you talking about Suze? My eyes don't change color."

"Well then if they don't then tell me why you said 'he over powered my mind'?" I demanded.

"No. you're not ready for that." he whispered so low I could barely hear him.

"Connor," I said in my most defensive and gentle voice. "You know you can trust me. If you tell me your secret ill tell you one of mine."

"Suze, I already know you love me, besides if I tell you this I'm afraid that you'll fear me for life."

"I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

Connor smiled and hugged me tightly. I hate feeling all mushy and stuff inside; my stomach already was feeling all weird. Butterflies? I don't know, I've never felt this for anyone before. Why did I feel this way for Connor? My head is so full of questions I'm afraid to get the answers to. I just leaned my head against his shoulder, wondering what were going to do tomorrow.

"Don't go stay here." I whispered half asleep.

"I won't leave. I promise."  
I fell asleep in his arms and for once, I liked that.

* * *

_"I won't let him hurt you." Connor whispered to her, holding her tightly.  
She looked up at him but his eyes weren't Connor's anymore. They were _his_. Suze pushed him away immediately. suddenly Connor wasn't himself anymore, he was something else. Suze ran. She ran from the person whom she thought she knew. She ran and ran but she couldn't seem to go anywhere. Connor caught up to her and stepped in front of her.  
"Now don't do that." His voice wasn't his anymore.  
Suze shivered. "Please don't hurt me"  
Connor lifted his hand, the moonlight glinting off the object in his hand. With the other he grabbed her wrist.  
She screamed._

* * *

He was about to kill me. I was sweating from the memory that haunts my dreams. It's always those last few moments that I seem to remember. Anything past that I couldn't remember. I looked around the room terrified. Connor wasn't anywhere insight. With a blink of my eyes he's right there, in front of me, concern in his eyes. His hand stretching towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me!"

"Suze?" Connor said, suddenly concerned. "It's me Connor. Why would I want to hurt you. I would never hurt you, I promise."

I wanted so bad to believe him, but I couldn't. Instead I got out of bed, my legs tangling themselves on the bed sheets. I tumbled to the floor and crawled to the darkest corner of the room and curled myself into the fetus position. Connor continued to look at me with hurt in his eyes. I could feel the vibration of the floor as he walked towards me. I tried to scream. No sound came out. I got up and started running towards the door, but something crashed against my stomach-hard. I realize it was his arm stopping me.

"Suze, listen to me I won't hurt you I promise." He was now saying this with desperation.

"Don't get near me! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! _LET ME GO!_"

I wanted to run into his arms and let him comfort me, but the nightmare, or the memory, just overwhelmed me. I couldn't picture Connor's gentle face any more. All I could picture was his demon-like face, and it frightened me. Connor held me so tight I started to lose consciousness. My eyes felt heavy, I was once again terrified for my life.

* * *

**A/N: Oh this is just confusing as the others! Why must I keep writing such confusing things?! I promise things will get cleared up in later chapters.**

Please please PLEASE write reviews about what you think of this so far! Much is appreciated. Harsh criticism is appreciated as well.

Have a FANTASTIC DAY!

-Raidou


End file.
